faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiang Telethearn
Jiang Telethearn Jiang is a young Half-Elf who is trying to find his place in the world. His Elven blood makes him wily and quick, but his Human blood makes him crass and brash. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Neutral Evil |patron deity = Deity |languages = Common, Elven, Draconic, Sign. }} Personality Jiang is a fiery, passionate young man. He is very loyal, but slow to trust, preferring his own company to that of others. Jiang is quiet and somewhat secluded, but does open up on occasion. He is a man on the edge, that much is fairly obvious. His life has never been easy, and it shows in every action that he makes. Appearance Jiang is a wily young man, agile and light on his feet, but passionate and fiery. He doesn't look very intimidating at a glance, but his martial prowess is nothing to scoff at. Jiang appears young, and in reality he is, though his eyes betray just how much he has seen in his short years. He has short brown hair and dark green eyes that are Elven in shape. He is skinny yet athletic, his clothing and armor covering lean muscle. History Jiang was born to an Elven mother and a Human father. Both had worked for years for a guild in Calimport, one of the many criminal groups that actually ran the streets of the bustling metropolis. Neither were originally from Calimport, so Jiang doesn’t have the dark complexion of the natives, though he does share many of their ways. Life in Calimport was a rough one, but his parents made it through thick in thin, relying on martial prowess, luck, skill, and each other. They rose through the ranks of the guild, slowly building a small amount of money and a solid living. They were happy, but the life they had could not be held onto forever. It was dangerous, and Jiang’s father was reaching middle age. He wanted to settle down, to put down the sword and stop the trickery, to open a shop or to move north and start a family. Jiang’s mother, barely an adult by her people’s standards, was still restless, and wanted to be active, but she settled down out of love. But one does not simply cease the life they had. They used the money they had, and the contacts they had made, to drop out of the guild without much notice. No one came the first night, or the second, so they thought they were safe. His parents packed their things and moved north to Waterdeep. His parents opened a small shop and nine months later Jiang was born. The first few years in Waterdeep went fine. His parents were happy, though restless some of the time, and Jiang was growing into a smart young kid, despite being a Half-Elf in a human society. But one doesn’t simply walk away from the life that they held without some sort of repercussion. The guild they had left was not happy, and knew exactly where they were. The Assassin stole into their house in the dead of night. Jiang’s mother barely heard the attacker before it was on them. She took up her blade after years to defend her family, while Jiang’s father came for him. All Jiang can remember from that night is his father bursting in and telling him to run, before running back out. Jiang, ever the stubborn boy, followed his father, crying from fear and surprise. He only remembers one thing after that, seeing his mother’s body sprawled on the ground, and a shadow leap from the window. Jiang’s father shut the shop down, and they fled. He tried to raise the boy alone, but grief and anger warred in him, and passed on to his child. Before long they found themselves back in Calimport, and his father started slipping back into his old ways under a different name. As soon as he was old enough, Jiang joined him, and they both worked for one of the smaller guilds, biding their time. One night, years later, Jiang’s father came in smiling for the first time since his mother died. He had found a way in, a way to revenge his mother’s death. The guild his parents used to work for had grown powerful, but in their power they had grown prideful and sloppy. Jiang and his father stole in, as the assassin had to his home so many years ago. The leaders of the guild were gathered together, losing themselves in drugs and women. Pompous swine. They died in droves. As the last one fell, Jiang felt nothing. No relief, no sorrow, no happiness, nothing. After they returned home, his father shut down. It was a week later that Jiang walked in to see a shadow slip out of his father’s window, his father limp on the ground, a smile on his face. Feeling returned; a bitter need for revenge and vengeance. Clearly there was still more to be done. He took up his father’s sword and never looked back Character Sheet Jiang Telethearn Male Half-Elf Fighter 5 Neutral Evil Representing Marley Strength 13 (+1) Dexterity 18 (+4) Constitution 14 (+2) Intelligence 15 (+2) Wisdom 12 (+1) Charisma 18 (+4) Size: Medium Height: 5' 7" Weight: 150 lb Skin: Light Eyes: Green Hair: Dark Brown; Straight; Beardless Total Hit Points: 43 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 16 = 10 +2 leather +1 steel +4 dexterity -1 aggressive Touch AC: 13 Flat-footed: 12 Initiative modifier: +10 = +4 dexterity +4 initiative +2 aggressive Fortitude save: +6 = 4 base +2 constitution Reflex save: +5 = 1 base +4 dexterity Will save: +2 = 1 base +1 wisdom Attack (handheld): +6 = 5 base +1 strength Attack (unarmed): +6 = 5 base +1 strength Attack (missile): +9 = 5 base +4 dexterity Grapple check: +6 = 5 base +1 strength Light load: 50 lb. or less Medium load: 51-100 lb. Heavy load: 101-150 lb. Lift over head: 150 lb. Lift off ground: 300 lb. Push or drag: 750 lb. Languages: Common Draconic Elven Dark_Elf_Silent Dagger crit 19-20/x2, range inc 10 ft., 1 lb., light, piercing Short Spear crit x2, range inc 20 ft., 3 lb, one-handed, piercing Falchion crit 18-20/x2, 8 lb, two-handed, slashing Composite Longbow crit x3, range incr. 100 ft., 3 lb, piercing Leather armor +2 AC; max dex +6; check penalty 0; 15 lb. Light Steel Shield AC; check penalty -1; hardness 10; hp 10; 6 lb. Feats: Combat Expertise Improved Initiative Power Attack Weapon Focus x1 Weapon(s): Falchion Weapon Specialization x1 Weapon(s): Falchion Traits: Aggressive, Relentless Skills: Appraise Int 2 = +2 Balance Dex* 4 = +4 Bluff Cha 5 = +3+2 Climb Str* 1 = +1 Concentration Con 6 = +2+4 Craft_1 Int2 = +2 Diplomacy Cha 6 = +4+2 half-elf Disguise Cha 4 = +4 Escape Artist Dex* 4 = +4 Forgery Int 2 = +2 Heal Wis 1 = +1 Gather Information Cha 6 = +4+2 half-elf Hide Dex* 8 = +4+4 Intimidate Cha 10 = +4+6 Jump Str* 1 = +1 Knowledge (local) Wis 2=1+1 Listen Wis 2 = +1+1 half-elf Move Silently Dex* 8 = +4+4 Perform_1 Cha 4 = +4 . Ride Dex 4 = +4 Search Int 3 = +2+1 half-elf Sense Motive Wis 1 = +1 Spot Wis 2 = +1+1 half-elf Survival Wis 1 = +1 Swim Str** 1 = +1 Tumble Dex* 5 = +4+1 Use Rope Dex 4 = +4 Relentless trait: +2 on all fortitude checks for "endurance-feat" situations; if fail, exhausted rather than fatigued. Half-Elf: * Immune to magical sleep * +2 racial bonus on saves vs. enchantments * Low-light vision (darkvision if half-drow) * +1 racial bonus on listen, search, and spot checks * +2 racial bonus on diplomacy and gather information checks Fighter: * Bonus Feats (already included) Class HP rolled Level 1: Fighter 10 Level 2: Fighter 9 Level 3: Fighter 4 Level 4: Fighter 9 +1 to charisma Level 5: Fighter 1 36 lb Weapons / Armor / Shield (from above) 6 lb Arrows (quiver of 20) x2 2 lb Backpack 5 lb Bedroll 2 lb Caltrops 5 lb Crowbar 4 lb Grappling hook 5 lb Rations (1 day) x5 5 lb Rope (50', silk) x1 1 lb Soap 1 lb Whetstone 1 lb Thieves' tools _____ 68 lb Total Category:Inhabitants